At present, mobile phones already become a necessity in people's life, and the functions of the mobile phones also become more and more powerful. Previously, the mobile phones can be only used to make phone calls and send short messages. Nowadays, the mobile phones can play music, play videos, have Bluetooth function, can take photos, can be connected with the Internet, can be used for reading, and so on. The functions of the mobile phones become more powerful, the kinds of applications in the mobile phones become more and more. At Present, there are a variety of applications in the mobile phones, and the mobile phones' icons each having an application associated therewith become more and more, and most of the applications include a number of pages, and users need to flip through a number of pages when browsing. For example, when we want to browse pictures, we need to flip through a number of pages when browsing since there may be thousands of pictures. When we read an electronic book, we need to flip through a number of pages when reading since the electronic book may include thousands of pages or hundreds of thousands of pages. When we want to search contact information of a friend from a contact menu, we need to flip through a number of pages when searching the friend since there may be thousands of contact information in the contact menu.
In the present technology, when we want to find a target page and some object of the target page by page flipping, or when we browse some information, we usually use a finger to touch the screen of the mobile phone. By moving the finger on the screen the pages can be flipped, or by shaking the mobile phone, and using a built-in sensor of the mobile phone to sense the shake of the mobile phone, the pages can be flipped according to the shake data of the mobile phone, or by entering a page number manually or using a progress bar for page switching the pages can be flipped. The page flipping method in the present technology may need the finger to keep touching the screen of the mobile phone if there are a great number of pages to be browsed. To switch pages at a higher speed, it needs the finger to touch the screen at a higher speed, which is easy to cause the finger of touching the screen to feel tired, and is also easy to wear out the touch screen of the mobile phone, and the accuracy is also lower. When wearing a glove, the difficulty of touching the screen of the mobile phone increases, and it is more easy to wear out the touch screen of the mobile phone. Or when there are a great number of pages to be browsed, it needs the user to shake the mobile phone many times to flip pages, or shake the mobile phone at a great acceleration to increase the page flipping speed, or drag the progress bar for page switching manually to flip pages, which are all easy to increase pressure on the hand, and the accuracy of page flipping is low. For the control method of page flipping in the above existed technology, it is difficult to control the page flipping speed, the page flipping efficiency is low, and it is easy to cause the hand of the user to feel tired, thus user's experience is not good.